


Pidge In The Closet, In Two Ways

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Pidge is stressed, lance (Voltron) (mentioned) - Freeform, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pidge knows they're non-binary. The others don't. That might begin to explain why they've locked themselves in a closet





	Pidge In The Closet, In Two Ways

So...

Pidge darted their eyes around the room. This, wasn't how they envisioned their evening going if Pidge was at all honest. Then again, not many people plan out hiding away from the world in a store cupboard. Unless, they were really weird people. 

Actually, the old smell of musk had stirred a memory deep within Pidge's head and they could remember hiding in the cupboard under the stairs with Matt for almost the entire day. That was a fun day. Just mucking about and procrastinating homework, eating junk and laughing loudly. Pidge really missed those days. Pidge really missed Matt.

Matt would get it.

Matt always got it.

Matt wouldn't be weirded out, or confused. Even if he didn't have a faintest idea about what Pidge was going on about, he'd accept it. Hell, Pidge could turn up while Matt was eating cereal and announce that she had hacked into the Pentagon's wifi and exactly 57 strippers were on their way there, and Matt wouldn't bat a fucking eye. "That's fucking awesome, why didn't I think of that?" He would say, "but why 57?"

That would be his answer. Word for word, Pidge could see him set his spoon down and start to question the logic rather than the actual idea. 

Not, "why would you send 57 strippers to the Pentagon?"

But, "how are the strippers going to get in without access?"

Pidge could tell him they were non-binary and Matt would simply turn the page of his book and tell them; "thanks for telling me, they them pronouns?" Pidge would nod and so would he. "Great, can you pass me the knife?"

But Matt wasn't here. He was off, fighting for his life in some Galra ship. Pidge could only hoped he'd gotten out somehow and was now working on finding Pidge. 

No, it was only Lance, Hunk, Keith, Shiro, Allura and Coran. Did they even have such a thing as non-binary on Altea? Would anyone know what non-binary even was? Oh god they wouldn't, and Pidge would have to go through the agonising task of trying to explain what non-binary was and how Pidge used they/them pronouns. Lance and Hunk would get it though. They were like Matt. They never minded, so long as Pidge was themselves and happy. They would probably freak out at the 57 stripper thing though. But Matt was a Holt, he was allowed to be more than a little calm with batshit antics. 

Lance had told them once; "there's nothing I won't understand" that was then Pidge had come out as aroace to the two and had started rambling about it. They tended to do that when they were nervous, ramble a lot. Again though, some people just didn't get the concept and Pidge was so, so frightened they wouldn't, and she was so, so glad when they did. They was nothing that Lance and Hunk wouldn't understand, they knew that. Pidge knew that if they were happy, Hunk and Lance would be relatively happy too. They all knew it,worked the same way around as well. 

So why was this so much harder than coming out as aroace? Or that they had done some illegal shit, or stolen tech? Pidge could say those things in her sleep. So why was this so hard?

They knew. They didn't want to admit that they knew, but they knew. It was because they've already gone through this before; in the Garrison, where they went under the wrong pronouns, in the Castle of Lions, Pidge had already told them about her gender, how she wasn't a boy but a girl. That hadn't been too hard but then, everyone knows what a girl is. Everyone knew why Pidge had gone under the pretence of a boy. They didn't have any excuse as to why they were a going under the pronouns of a girl when they weren't one.

Pidge didn't need an excuse. 

Pidge hadn't figured it out at the time, the same way they hadn't figured out they were aroace or that Lance was bi until late into the Garrison. They wouldn't need an excuse if Pidge's gender expression changed after they had come out about being non-binary, and rest assured, Pidge wasn't going o sit on this because they've already done that and it's slowly killing them. 

So just say it.

There's nothing they won't understand.

Since when have they cared what the anyone thinks? Pidge is non binary. That's the fact. That's the fact they can't escape from, that they don't want to escape from. They just want to come out without actually coming out. 

Come out of the closet, come out to your friends. 

Come out and hear the muttering outside the closet. Wait... Muttering? Pidge pressed they're ear to the door. They couldn't hear much, just the odd word and they couldn't tell who was speaking either.

"Gay... Lance did... C'mon...." It seemed someone else had similar problems.

But it wasn't Hunk. Hunk would've told them if he wasn't straight by now, Pidge reckoned. And it wasn't Lance, Lance was bisexual. Pidge couldn't nor wanted to envision Coran. Pidge shuddered. Doubted it would be Allura, and Pidge couldn't see Shiro prepping himself. 

That left Keith. 

Huh, Pidge wasn't that surprised if they were at all honest. 

The voice came closer and clearer.

"Look, just go in there and spit it out, if they don't accept it screw them. Pidge told everyone she was a girl."

Pidge froze momentarily. Then they acted. Their hand unlocked the door and yanked it open. It smashed against the wall with such a noise Pidge wouldn't be surprised if no one could close it again. Keith, who must've been sitting against the door, fell back and hit his head.

"What the fuck?" He yelled. At the same time Pidge exclaimed;

"I'm not a girl!"

Well, they had come out. Not from the actual closet but from the metaphorical one. It didn't feel much different. 

"I'm... Not a girl!" They exclaimed happily. "Hey Keith, I'm not a girl!"

Keith stared up in wide eyed wonder. Pidge didn't blame him really, he had just smacked his head. He sat up slowly, hand to his head, and turned around to face Pidge.

"I'm gonna take $500 for Pidge isn't a girl." He rubbed his head, "did you have to give me brain damage?" 

"Yes. Are you gay?"

Pidge hadn't really meant for the words to come out (haha) so directly but they wanted to know. Keith knew they weren't a girl, so Pidge thought they deserved a fair exchange. 

"You heard that?" Pidge nodded, "well, yeah I'm not ashamed. You were the one in a closet." He added. 

"You and me both, until roughly three seconds ago." 

"Technically, we're both in the closet." Pidge looked to the door, they were both yet to cross the threshold of it, and physically come out. 

"Not anymore," Pidge said and came out of the closet.

**Author's Note:**

> \- hmu newhieghts on tumblr
> 
> -fun fact; same place Keith and lance were in "The Places Keith Isn't"


End file.
